


The Call of Duty - Journey to Babel

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy persuades Spock to help with Sarek's surgery.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Duty - Journey to Babel

Title: The Call of Duty: Journey to Babel

Author: Ster Julie  
Series: TOS  
Rating: PG  
Codes: Mc, S  
Part: 1/1

Kirk gave Spock a tired version of his trademark grin. "Get outta here, Spock," the captain said, thumbing over his left shoulder.

 

The Vulcan got up slowly, casting a darkly suspicious gaze at the CMO. For his part, McCoy returned the look with an icy, stubborn stare. "I dare you, I double dare you!" the look in the doctor's eyes seemed to say.

 

"Sickbay," McCoy said into the turbolift controls. "Medical emergency override."

 

Spock continued to stare at McCoy. The doctor suddenly reached and injected Spock with a hypo he had hidden, then took the Vulcan's wrist. /Listen, you stubborn Vulcan!/ he thought at Spock. /I know you can hear me. I'm giving you an out here. I need to save my patient, your father, and you're the only one who can help me./

 

Spock didn't respond, verbally or mentally, yet somehow, McCoy knew he had the Vulcan's attention.

 

/Jim is only staying on the bridge until Scotty gets there./

 

/I must return to duty. Return me to the bridge./

 

/Scotty's a good man, Spock. He's gotten us out of jams before. It will be okay./

 

/You are taking a great risk with all of the lives on board the ship for the sake of one man Doctor./

 

/I'll take all the blame if something should go wrong./

/I cannot let you do that, Doctor./

 

/I can’t lose this patient!/ McCoy fumed, almost in tears. /Not when I know I can save him!/

 

Just then, the lift doors opened and the two men were greeted by the sound of emergency alarms. McCoy released Spock's wrist and ran for Sarek's side as

 

Spock stayed frozen in the doorway. He had never, ever, seen his father so pale. As Spock watched Sarek fight for each breath, Amanda rushed to her son and flung herself into his arms. "We're losing him!" she cried.

 

Spock looked from Sarek to Amanda and back. He shook his head. No," he stated emphatically. "We are not losing him. Not today." Spock gently released his mother. "Where?" he demanded as he strode into Sickbay.

 

Nurse Chapel brought Spock into the operating room, where he tore off his uniform and pulled on a Sickbay coverall. Christine helped him onto a table, and hooked him up to the machine that would take his blood, filter out the human factors, then pump it into Sarek.

 

Spock lay quietly as he waited for the operation to begin. He could still hear McCoy's voice in his head. /Scotty's a good man, Spock. He's gotten us out of jams before. It will be okay./

 

/It had better "be okay"!/

 

FIN


End file.
